Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system, a central processing unit (CPU) expansion apparatus, a portable electronic apparatus and a processing method.
Related Art
Recently, with the progress of technologies, portable electronic apparatuses, such as smart phones, tablet computers, cameras, video players, widely appear in our daily life and bring various kinds of applications. Actually, a portable electronic apparatus just resembles a small-scale computer, having one or more central processing units (CPU) in charge of data processing and computation.
Besides, the electronic apparatus always needs to be upgraded in processing efficiency to meet the unceasingly increased demand. The solution to that is generally to purchase a new electronic apparatus which has an upgraded CPU or more CPUs. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electronic apparatus 3 includes a circuit board 31 and several CPUs 32 disposed on the circuit board 31 to raise the processing efficiency. However, more CPUs 32 will cause the heat dissipation to be more serious, and even the mechanism design needs to be changed. Therefore, the product's cost will be increased a lot while the product's advantage is reduced. Besides, in the conventional art, for raising the whole processing efficiency, several electronic apparatuses can be connected together in series or parallel to achieve the parallel processing.
However, the above methods are not only uneconomical, but also depart from the trend towards lightness and thinness. Besides, when the using demand is raised again, the consumer needs to purchase a new electronic apparatus with higher processing efficiency. Furthermore, every electronic apparatus has limited space therein for accommodating a certain number of CPUs. In addition, more CPUs will result in a more serious problem of heat dissipation, and the mechanism design even needs to be changed therefore, so that the cost is increased a lot.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an electronic system, central processing unit expansion apparatus, portable electronic apparatus and processing method so that the processing efficiency of the portable electronic apparatus can be easily enhanced with the lightness and thinness while the heat dissipation problem will not be deteriorated.